


Character Death Fix-It Template

by BetsuniBetto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsuniBetto/pseuds/BetsuniBetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did your favorite character just die(again)? Are your feels going crazy? Looking for a quick fic in which that character is still alive/brought back? Look no further, the Character Death Fix-It Template is here! Simply input the character's name where there's a (Deceased), the character's friend's name where there's a (Survivor) and a few other ()'s and proof! Your character is back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Death Fix-It Template

Feel free to copy this template to an empty document and use the replace function. I, personally, do that as opposed to reading through with the inserts.

(Survivor)-survivor's name(Any good friend of the dead character)

(Deceased)-deceased's name(Character that died)

(Character)- character name.(A third character who doesn't quite get along with either the survivor or the deceased)

(Eye Color)-eye color(Dead character's eye color)

(Setting)- setting(Place where character died, and place (Survivor) is currently staying)

(Survivor) stood frozen, staring into the blank eyes of (Deceased). It couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Surely, any moment, (Deceased) would sit up and declare it all to be some misguided ruse. (Survivor) waited, but nothing happened. Minutes ticked by, then hours. (Deceased) never moved. Life, for lack of better word for it, never crept back into (Deceased)'s eyes. They were flat, empty, a shade of (Eye Color) so dull they looked grey. Gradually, as (Survivor)'s surroundings came back to him/her, he/she became aware of another presence in the (Setting)). It was (Character), with whom he/she had never been on the best of terms with. (Survivor) wondered briefly if he/she was here to say "I told you so."

(Character) never spoke, instead coming over to take a closer look at the body. (Survivor) pulled his/her body away from (Character), as if to protect him/her even in death. (Character) shot him/her a fleetingly offended look, but stopped his/her advance, observing from where he/she was. (Survivor) didn't know what exactly it was that (Character) was looking for, but he/she knew he/she didn't like it. Deciding he'd/she'd had enough, (Survivor) pulled (Deceased)'s body into a sitting position, negotiating him/her onto his/her shoulder before standing carefully. The weight seemed like nothing compared to that of the grief. Surely he/she could do this last thing for (Deceased), who had always been there to help, even when he/she didn't think what they were doing was a good idea.

(Survivor) would give (Deceased) a "hunter's funeral", though he/she could only think of it as what it was. He/she was going to burn (Deceased)'s body, eradicating all chances of him/her coming back. (Survivor) brought (Deceased) to a clear area outside, gathering any wood he/she could find to help build the pyre. With an armful of lumber, he/she returned to (Deceased) and bent to place them carefully, only to stop before laying the first stick.

(Survivor)'s eyes roved the smooth, relatively unmarred flesh of (Deceased)'s face, and the image of that same smooth skin bubbling and hissing in a fire came unbidden to his/her mind. (Survivor) dropped the sticks, knowing he/she couldn't do it. It just wasn't right.

(Survivor) brought (Deceased)'s body back to where he/she was staying, trying to figure out what to do. (Deceased) had been a pain in the ass at times, sure, but he'd/she'd been so much bigger than life. To just burn up the body of such a being, reducing it to so much ash seemed almost disrespectful.

Aching for a drink, a distraction, (Survivor) turned his/her back on (Deceased)'s body and headed out. There was a bar not far away that wasn't too obnoxious. (Survivor) arrived sooner than he/she expected, and before long he/she was set up with a strong drink and a mercifully empty table.

Hours passed before (Survivor) realized it, and all too soon his/her thoughts turned to getting back to the (Setting) and (Deceased)'s body. Maybe it was the liquor, or maybe the late hour, but the journey back seemed much longer than the way there. (Survivor) hesitated at the door, not really wanting to see (Deceased)'s body lying limp on the bed. With a deep breath, (Survivor) unlocked and opened the door, keeping his/her eyes on the floor. If he/she didn't look, then there would be no proof (Deceased) was dead, right?

(Survivor) made his/her way carefully inside, only to freeze as a pair of familiar looking shoes came into sight. His/Her hand went for his/her weapon, gaze darting up to identify the intruder, only to meet the warm (Eye Color) eyes of (Deceased).

(Survivor) lowered his/her weapon, mouth opening, but his/her brain not quite providing the words.

"(Deceased)?" (Survivor)'s mind finally managed. (Deceased) smiled.

"You were dead. I saw you die, I saw the blood. I carried you here myself! How are you alive?" the questions came quickly now. (Deceased) shook his/her head.

"I don't know (Survivor). I think it was God." (Deceased) seemed content with the answer.

"Well then hallelujah, looks like he finally did something right." A smile cracked (Deceased)'s face as he agreed silently.

"So what now?" (Deceased) wanted to know, unsure about his/her "second chance" as it were. (Survivor) only shrugged.

"I don't know, save/destroy the world?" Sounded good to him/her.

 -Betsu

Thank you to ReedusRocks on FF.Net for pointing out my mistakes, and helping make this easier to read.


End file.
